


【授權翻譯】Dragon Heartstring in Ebony, Nine Inches, Quite Stubborn 烏木和龍心弦，九英寸，沒有彈性

by AnnSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 約翰不知道他在夏洛克的地板下找到了什麼，但要他放棄它，沒門。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	【授權翻譯】Dragon Heartstring in Ebony, Nine Inches, Quite Stubborn 烏木和龍心弦，九英寸，沒有彈性

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragon Heartstring in Ebony, Nine Inches, Quite Stubborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361885) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> 這篇翻得不太好……沒有beta嗚嗚嗚
> 
> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> ——
> 
> 授權：

約翰在夏洛克死後的一個月回到221b，附近的每一條電纜都圍滿了貓頭鷹。各種大小和色調。牠們在他懷疑地看出窗外時對他眨了眨眼。

「混蛋，」約翰抱怨，而赫德森太太斥責他。他噘嘴，沒什麼悔意。「不，認真的。他們在 _看著_ 我。而且為什麼牠們都不去睡覺，牠們不是夜行的嗎？」

「那隻短耳而小傢伙[3]是日行的，約翰・華生。哼。」她抬高了下巴，急匆匆地走出去，而約翰轉身看回窗戶。一隻巨型的鵰鶚用金黃色的眼睛盯著他，就像牠知道約翰不知道的事。

「混蛋。」約翰說，用力地拉上了窗簾。

——

麥克羅夫來訪。約翰泡了茶，沒有看著他。

「天氣不錯。」麥克羅夫謹慎地說，對著他的馬克杯吹起。上面寫著「醫生隨叫隨到」，但他看起來決定了不要讓約翰從他對他負擔不起上好的瓷器的面容扭曲得到滿足感。

「現在是見鬼的 _八月_ ，這裡跟一個足球員的屁股縫一樣火辣。」約翰斷然地盯著前方，手指在扶手敲著。

「那個。約翰。你可以打開窗戶跟窗簾。這裡有點……憋悶。」

「不要。」

「好的。」

約翰翻白眼。他的視線移到麥克羅夫身上不足一秒後又掠到牆上了。

「貓頭鷹。到處都是。不論日夜。我甚至打給了動物管制，但每一次，另一端的窩囊廢都說別的地方有緊急情況然後讓我等半小時。」

「我看到牠們了。難以理解的生物，對不對？壯觀，也許有人會說。」

約翰咬緊牙關，拳頭緊握。盯著大腿。

「你在這里幹什麼，麥克羅夫？」

麥克羅夫動了動，放下翹起的腿並翹起另一條腿。他把馬克杯放在膝蓋上。

「我想我應該幫你處理掉夏洛克的東西。我明白你也許會想著他既然不在了就出租他的房間——」

「不。」

「不？」

「不。而我會處理掉他的 _東西_ 的了，謝謝。」

「約翰，真的——」

「不，你知道嗎，麥克羅夫？你可以滾了。你可以立即滾了，而不要在費心回來了因為那個讓我 _最好的朋友_ 踏入 _墳墓_ 的 _男人_ 不被我家歡迎。見鬼的給我出去。」約翰站起來，迫近麥克羅夫，肌肉因他的怒容緊繃，而他完全不記得他是怎樣變成這樣的了。麥克羅夫躲開他的視線，把茶放到桌上。他站起來，撫平他的西裝。

「你的用語，親愛的醫生，自我上次見到你的時候退化了很多。」

「出去，麥克羅夫。不要再讓我見到你。」

麥克羅夫在門口徘徊摸著他的雨傘。他用它在腳上輕敲。

「約翰，我從來沒有想過要讓這一切發生。」

「有目的跟兩便士已經能讓你搭上巴士，福爾摩斯先生。」

「不是倫敦的巴士。」

「滾。開。」

他從善如流，而約翰再次坐下。他用手掌丘按著雙眼。他聽到倫敦被牆壁減弱的喧鬧、廚房裡時鐘的走針、他胸膛裡心臟確切的跳動。強烈的感情壓迫著他。很久之後他喘著氣呼吸——他沒有意識到他一直屏息。

他站起來拉開窗簾。所有貓頭鷹都離開了。

——

夏洛克的房間裡，在他床下的地板之下，約翰找到了一個細長的包裹被包在藍黑間條的圍巾中。約翰解開圍巾找到了一個漂亮的盒子，也許是櫻桃木什麼的。他的手停在上面——它感覺很重要，就像他應該重視這個時刻。夏洛克把一些什麼藏在這個盒子裡了，大概是一些麥克羅夫想要的東西。在找到它之前，約翰般客廳、這個睡房、廚房的櫥櫃翻了個底朝天，都找不到任何麥克羅夫會需要來窺探的東西。正常的夏洛克式物品。鹿茸和罐頭羊肉雜碎布丁和一瓶瓶脊髓液。但 _這_ ，約翰的心遲疑著。

約翰彎曲雙手。屏住呼吸。這個箱子一開始好像帶電，一直發出嗡嗡聲，但在約翰的膝蓋上它變得……莫名其妙地安靜。他打開了它。

是一支棒。一支古怪的、被打磨過的棒，有一個還是五個奇怪的疙瘩，躺在皺了的像薄暮時天空的顏色的絲絨上。幾乎完全漆黑，雕刻著複雜精細的圖案。它比一支棒要重。

「一支見鬼的 _棒_ ？」約翰把它扔到牆壁。它掉到地上，沒有發出什麼聲音。「去你的！去你的，夏洛克！」

沒有什麼迴響。約翰的呼吸停滯，最後吐出一聲嘆息。他把額頭按在地板上。

——

約翰之後撿起了那根棒。他用手緊握著，在指間旋轉著。有一次，他伸出舌頭嚐了嚐頂部。就是木頭。就像任何門或者桌子或者別的。就是一根見鬼的棒。

「瘋子，」他說，他連自己對誰說話都不知道。「愚蠢的、精神錯亂的、荒謬的 _瘋子_ 。」

他把它放到他的枕頭下入睡。他醒來時手指握著它直到疼痛。他每次有替班工作或者必須離開公寓時都帶著它，在他穿著的衣物裡尋找著口袋來藏起它。

他常常輕拍它，只是為了確保它一直都在。

——

在那些奢侈的黑色勞斯萊斯停止潛伏的很多個月後，赫德森太太讓一個人進入221b了，一個年長而莊嚴還是女性且包裹在過分地奢侈並帶著超凡脫俗的光澤的衣服裡。約翰只消見到那高得快要碰到月亮的顴骨和那雙眼顏色變幻的眼睛就知道她是誰了。

「福爾摩斯夫人。」他在自己終於冷靜下來時說。她冷淡的凝視——直直地看穿了他，當然——定住了他。他控制住自己不要說一些令人尷尬的話，就像 _我沒有意識到你還活著_ 。「要一杯茶嗎？」

「約翰・華生醫生。」她說，口音聽起來像一個有BBC的遺風的人教導一個法國女人如何一邊擺架子一邊當一個混帳。「我聽說了很多事。」

她不到他的肩膀高，但卻好像侵占了整個公寓的空間。她伸出手，手心向下，而在那古怪的一刻，約翰有點驚慌，不是很肯定自己是不是應該親吻她乾燥而蒼白的指尖。他最後定定地握住了手並稍微躬身，而她好像完全不感興趣地從他附近漫步走到窗前。夏洛克的那道窗。

「他以前都在這裡練習。」約翰說。「他的小提琴。就在那裡。」

她哼了一小個禮貌地表示她沒有興趣的音。約翰清了清喉嚨。

「我去給你泡一杯茶。伯爵茶？」

「正山小種[4]，如果你有的話。」

約翰有。放了好幾個月了——夏洛克很喜歡喝，即使約翰自己認為它極其糟糕，就像是在侮辱他的味蕾一樣，就像在敗壞茶的名聲一樣。夏洛克說他是個平民百姓，約翰對他彈了兩隻手指[5]，而他們就繼續像平常一樣做事了。他還沒有麻木得能扔掉它，在之後。

當茶浸泡好後，他給福爾摩斯夫人倒了一杯——從那精緻的下午茶套組，非常感謝——並把它放在了她眼前的窗台。他坐下，只是看著她在那裡站著。二人都不發一語。她的頭髮是銀色的，很用力地被梳後，但被那些圍繞著她臉龐的一縷縷的卷髮柔化了。他想像著她年輕時的樣子，尖銳地迷人而完全無法抗拒。在他的胸腔裡，約翰該死的心臟在收縮。

「我想你大概對我為什麼會在你的家很好奇，華生醫生。」福爾摩斯夫人最後說。

「嗯。對。但我非常歡迎。很榮幸終於能見到你，福爾摩斯夫人。」

「你可以叫我奧麗莉亞，華生醫生，如果你不會濫用這特權的話。」

約翰大笑了一聲，就像刺耳的咆哮。福爾摩斯夫人看起來沒有註意到。「那你應該叫我約翰，當然。」

「約翰。」她說的時候那J音太溫柔了，就像她的口不能正確的發出這個聲音，即便她在英國住了，隨便多少都好，五十多年。「約翰・華生。」

約翰吞嚥了一下。把他那杯正山小種舉到唇邊。現在燙得還不能喝，但那種苦澀味已經灼痛他的喉嚨了。

在窗邊，福爾摩斯太太站直，只是稍稍回頭看著他，向他展示半邊輪廓。落在她臉上的陰影使人難以忘懷。

「你知道嗎，約翰，我的幼子在十五年之前永遠地離開了家？他……因我們圈子當時的事件和一些討厭的事情感到非常失望，真的，而就這樣簡單地幻影顯形離開了，永遠都沒有回來。噢，他當然沒有 _藏起來_ ，沒有任何類似的事，但他——相當堅定。」

「我明白了。」約翰不，連一點都不明白。

「他不會回莊園。他不會回去幫助重建霍格沃茲。連他可憐的父親的葬禮都沒有出席。」她終於轉過整個身體，那過分熟悉的目光定住了約翰。「自私的雜種。但是，這都是我的責任。我告訴過他他永遠都不能再麻瓜世界生存。我告訴過他他會被生吞活剝。他證明了我是錯了的，一年又一年，不是嗎？」

約翰好奇她的母語，那些不熟悉的字眼又是什麼意思，但他不敢問。他最後嘗試禮貌地點頭，而好像挺有用的。

「嗯，」她甩了手腕一下。「直到現在。徹底地毀滅了自己了，這一次。」她在約翰喉嚨裡的小腫塊好像想要變大時轉回窗前。「我注意到，我親愛的醫生，你有他的一個紀念品。我明白你……喜歡他，以自己的方法，但那東西對你毫無價值。只是一小塊可作燃料的木頭。對我來說——對我們來說，我和麥克羅夫——它代表了……他最重要的部分。真正的他。你明白為什麼我一定會堅持讓你把它還給我。」

約翰壓抑著那種自發的衝動想要緊握著他後面的口袋裡的那根棒。他把它放在那裡隨身攜帶而沒有把它折斷著實是個奇蹟。但它比看起來堅韌。

「福爾摩斯夫人，」他小心地說。「奧麗莉亞。就事論事，我認為那東西屬於我。他把它留在這裡了，你知道。在一個秘密的地方。如果他想要其他人得到它，他一早就這樣做了。」

福爾摩斯夫人旋身面對他，眼神冷酷，牙關緊咬。

「而你要奪取一個虛弱的老婦人想要用來銘記她死去的兒子的東西嗎？」

約翰扯唇作出了一個正經的微笑。

「我一秒都不相信你是一個虛弱的老婦人。」

福爾摩斯夫人在她挺直腰背、打開肩部、揚起鼻子時好像變得冷靜了。

「我現在就能把它召喚過來，華生醫生。毫不費力地。我只是出於對你和你的麻瓜方法才沒有這樣做。」

「夫人，」約翰說，容許他身體裡的那個軍人讓自己站得更直。「根據你自己的說法，你並不是常常見到夏洛克的，也許你甚至不在意自己能不能見到他。你沒有參與他的人生。我有。他是……我的一切。而這——」約翰用手勢示意客廳，那個夏洛克的頭骨朋友和他的小提琴和他荒謬的魚叉還在約翰的生命中縈繞不去。「——是我唯一剩下的一部分的他了。拜託。請你容許我這樣做。」

福爾摩斯夫人通過鼻子哼出氣。雙眼瞇起來，她順了順自己的長袍，非常麥克羅夫式的動作。

「祝你有美好的一天，華生醫生。」然後她離開了，完全沒有碰過茶。約翰在椅子上動了動去碰那根棒，他呼出一口氣。

早上，約翰的手在枕頭下摸索，但什麼都沒有。

約翰的雙眼燃燒著怒火。

——

他在聖巴茲醫院直直地墮落的第十個月後，夏洛克回到221b，略為憔悴，靠著一個較矮但結實、和夏洛克一般年紀的的肩膀，他大概不能透過他凌亂的劉海和破裂的眼鏡視物。他們短暫地停在門口，夏洛克盯著約翰，就像他是冰箱裡唯一一根手指了，約翰只是坐在他電視機前的座位上目瞪口呆。

「噢，」那個陌生人咕噥。「你是一個很重的顧客，你知道。」

「就那裡，」夏洛克指出那個長靠椅，而陌生人半拖著他過去並在他自己摔入椅子前把他扔在那裡了。

「 _見鬼的_ 。」約翰說。他瞥了他一眼，陌生人有一個歪歪扭扭、很好笑的微笑，而夏洛克只給了約翰一個懇求的樣子。

「噢，我喜歡他。」陌生人說。「我想他能讓你變得規規矩矩。」

「波特，」夏洛克說。「你可以走了。」

陌生人翻了個白眼，但還是站起來了。

「我們之間的命債一筆勾銷。」他說，而夏洛克只是果斷地點了頭。陌生人轉身，對約翰點頭，離開了公寓。有點古怪——他的眼鏡在他離開時反光了，完美地。

在接下來的沉默，約翰交叉雙臂對夏洛克怒目而視。在他看來，夏洛克有點侷促不安。

「我不打算叫他的服務的。」夏洛克說。「只是，他在我在伊斯坦堡陷入了一點麻煩時遇到我，而他 _討厭_ 欠別人的人情。不是我去問的他。所以。現在搞定了，不論如何。你最近怎樣？」

「噢，該死的，」約翰說。「我過得非常好，在看球賽，而你是見鬼的瘋了嗎？你是真的完完全全地見鬼的失去了理智嗎，夏洛克・福爾摩斯？你真的見鬼地 _去你的_ 認為你自己在做什麼呢？」

「約翰——」

「我討厭你。噢我的天，我真的很討厭你。」

「對，好的，約翰。」

「你知不知道——」

而約翰站了起來，離開了他的作座位，走到長沙發椅，緊緊地像某種腹足動物[6]地擁抱夏洛克。夏洛克聞起來有汗水、香煙和一點點血腥味，而他也像約翰一樣用力地把他拉緊自己，顫抖的呼吸從約翰的襯衫拂入他的肺，溫暖了他的胸腔。而整段時間，約翰向他的頭髮詛咒著他的名字，用各種各樣的糟糕的東西來稱呼他，然後把他抱得更緊，更緊。

有什麼掉到地上了，但沒有人注意到。

——

很久，很久以後，約翰發現了客廳地板上的那支棒。它和他的手非常合適，就如以前一樣，是令人愉快的重量，

「婊子。」他低語，然後嘴角彎成一個微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> （標題譯註）
> 
> 這種烏黑的魔杖木材有著令人印象深刻的外觀和聲譽，非常適合用來施展所有有攻擊力的魔法和變形學。黑檀木魔杖最幸福的事情，莫過於被拿在有勇氣做自己的人的手中。黑檀木魔杖的主人通常是不愛循規蹈矩、極有個性或者喜歡做局外人的人，這些人既存在於鳳凰會，也存在於食死人。
> 
> 根據加里克·奧利凡德的經驗，與黑檀木魔杖最完美契合的人是那些不論外部壓力如何，仍然堅守自己信仰、毫不動搖的巫師
> 
> 一般說來，龍的心臟神經能製作出最為強大的魔杖，並且能施展出最華麗的魔法。這種魔杖通常學習得比其他種類的魔杖要快。 如果從原來的主人手中贏得它們，它們就會改變效忠對象，並且總是與現任主人聯繫最為緊密。龍的心臟神經製成的魔杖往往最容易轉變為黑魔法魔杖，儘管它並不會自己向這個方向傾斜。它也是三種杖芯中最容易發生事故的，顯得喜怒無常。
> 
> （哈利波特維基）
> 
> Quite Stubborn：好像沒有直譯
> 
> [1]應該指的是短耳鶚
> 
> [2]原產中國有煙熏香味的茶，被稱為紅茶鼻祖。
> 
> [3]大名鼎鼎的反V手勢，具侮辱性
> 
> [4]例子包括蝸牛、蛞蝓


End file.
